Lighthouse and Mine Madness (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Lighthouse and Mine Madness '''is a Venture level playable by buying the Venture: Halloween Story Pack. Walkthrough Section One: Lighthouse The Headless Horseman runs off, but the brothers can not track where he is going, and decide to use Whitecap Lighthouse, a beacon tower in the distance. After the ctuscene ends, you end up in the Lighthouse. Use Athansios's Fire Striker to set the object to the left on fire. Go downstairs and repair the mechanism (Scottie). Next turn the mechanism in the center (pushing the green or blue side of the brick) to place it in the pipe in the ground on the left. Use the helm so the arrow indicating up above the given pipe was green. When the setup is okay run upstairs and set the mechanism on fire using Athansios. Repeat the action with the two other pipes. Go back upstairs and use the lens with the spyglass. Observe the swimming Cannibal. Section Two: Bay As it turns out, the beacon is a summoner for monsters, and must be destroyed. Go back down to the bay, then pick up Acetone Peroxide, and walk back up. Put it on the green floor panel. Look for the a ferry on the shore. Jump in it and sail with to the platform. Pick up the Acetone Peroxide and get to the shore. Move the TNT using the beams and put it on the elevator. Get to the tower and repeat the action with pulling out the TNT. Put the chest on the other green floor panel and then put the bombs on the wall. After that, set everything on fire using Athansios. Section Three: Mine After blowing up the beacon, it turns out that Pumpkin Head escaped to the Mineral Mine, where you go off to. Smash the two gray blocks on either side of the well and build their pieces back onto the struts. Switch to Cyan and shoot the target above the locked chest to drop it to the ground. Next, use Athansios to set fire to the pile of planks on the right and grab the key inside, then use it to unlock the chest and grab the Scarlet Rock. Place the Scarlet Rock on the top of the well, then switch to Boyce and mine the Cracked LEGO Tile on the left side of the area to find the lever. Flip the lever, causing a bucket and a corpse to come up. This reveals how dangerous the mine is, and monsters come in. Start by building the arrows and spikes into the entrance, then use Cyan to shoot the targets on both sides of the ingress to drop two handles. Jump up and grab these handles to drop a board in front of the door. Despite your efforts to keep the marauding hordes out, the Cannibals and a Pipipi will eventually break in. Once the Pipipi strolls in, build the broken LEGO pieces in the center of the room into a platform, then stand on it until the Pipipis explodes onto it. An escape is revealed, and they all run in, with Prisco building a cobblestone blockade to make sure the creatures do not get in. Section Four: Staircase Switch to Prisco and scoop up some water with his pail, then dump it on the fire in front of another door. Grab the Scarlet Rock Torch and lift it to the wall. Next, use Boyce to smash the Cracked LEGO Tile on the right and build the broken pieces into the checkered path and shove the mine cart into the wall. Break the barrel in the back-left corner to uncover the button. Take it to the wall and press it, causing the door to open. You will reach the next area with disconnected stairs. Down below, climb across the chain connecting the supports and light the fire (Athansios) to bring the disconnected stairs back together. Switch to Cyan and shoot the targets on the wood wall to drop it down across the last gap. Climb the stairs in the next area and shoot the target on the left wall, then switch to Tyler and use the grow ability, growing a huge Morel covered in ivy. Walk over to the edge of the cliff and hit the stone between the Scarlet Rocks to drop a ladder down below so the rest of your party can climb up. Finally, hit the Cracked LEGO Wall in front of the entrance with Boyce to finish the level. Category:Venture Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Levels Category:Story Pack Levels